


Claiming

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: After Months of courting, and getting the boy's parents to agree, Lucius is ready to claim his mate.





	Claiming

Harry messed with his gossamer gown and took a deep breath. He was nervous and excited.

He had presented as an Omega a year ago and many of Alpha had vied for his hand. In the end, it was the widower Lucius Malfoy who had impressed him the most. Not with things and gifts, but with his knowledge and his pledge to treat Harry as his equal, unlike his son who had promised to put him in his place. (As if the mating between two Omegas were allowed.)

They had already been to the Ministry and signed the documents laying out the wills and will nots of their bond. His mate to be had promised not to share him with anyone, much to his son's disgust. Harry had promised two children. They had both been tested for fertility (it would be no use promising children, if one or both of them were incapable.) They both had sworn fidelity. Now all that was needed was the mating ritual.

Upon hearing the wedding march, Harry slowly made his way to the middle of the square in Diagon ally, and bent over the breeding bench; where Ron and Hermione kissed him on the cheek before tying his arms and legs to the bench.

He turned his head and lay it on the white pillow provided. His breath caught and he smiled as his intended slowly made his way forward.

Unlike a muggle marriage, there was no asking if anyone outside of the couple had any objections. Those had been aired and laid to rest well before they had reached this part.

"You are exquisite," Lucius whispered before kissing him for the first time.

Harry kissed back and then looked at his family and friends, who had gathered to watch their first mating. He blushed a bit when his mom waved and his dad gave him a big thumb's up. Harry opened his mouth and drank the potion Severus, Lucius' best friend and best man, placed at his mouth.

In a matter of minutes, he was sweating profusely and begging his mate to fuck him and fill him full of babies. Which the blond was all too happy to do.

Depending on who you ask, the bonding was loving or violent. The actual copulation was fast and hard, each racing toward a common goal. Harry wished that he could match his mate's thrust, but this was where the omega gave over complete control of his body, to his Alpha (at least for the mating.)

The actual knotting and biting was slow, tender, and loving. Lucius was panting as he fucked his Omega, willing his knot to form. He had not had a public claiming with Narcissa. Beta matings were rarely held in public. They certainly were not as celebrated as the rare Alpha/Omega mating.

The older man slowed his thrusts as the knot formed and slowly pushed his knot into his mate, before biting the younger man on the shoulder.

Once the event was over, Draco had complained about how revolting and archaic the act of mating was. Harry just smiled and patted his shoulder.

He had once thought as Draco had. That all the pomp and public claiming was a demeaning act for an Omega. Joining Lucius publicly let everyone know that he and his mate were off the market. It made any act to defend their bond, legal. It made him feel worthy of being a mate. That he was not a dirty secret. 

The boy would understand once Ron claimed him. He knew that, like himself, the blond boy was saving his virginity for the claiming. There had been no words to prepare Harry for this and he had none to give in return. It was something you had to experience, to understand.

~Fin~


End file.
